Inhumans
The Inhumans are a race of altered human beings that were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the extraterrestrial race, the Kree, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis. History Origin Centuries ago, an extraterrestrial race known as the Kree waged a long war with high casualties. In need of more soldiers, one vicious faction among the Kree decided to genetically modify the DNA of other intelligent creatures across various planets, intending to create a warrior/slave caste that they could use to help win the prolonged war. The Kree eventually came to Earth, where they created their own installation and began experimenting on groups of Humans, using their blood, changing their genetic make up, which gave them the latent potential to develop superhuman abilities. Before the experiments could be completed, another faction of the Kree came to Earth to shut down the project. The Kree eventually left Earth, believing their experiments were unsuccessful. However, the altered genes of the human test subjects were passed on through generations of their descendants. The Kree also left behind numerous Terrigen Crystals, contained in devices called the Diviners, which could be used to activate the dormant genetic modifications.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are The One to Rule When the ruling Kree hierarchy discovered the existence of the Inhumans, they feared their power and conceived the Monolith as a means of wiping them out by transporting them across space to a planet known as Maveth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars One day, an Inhuman named Alveus was created by the Kree ReapersAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments to lead their army of Inhumans, but instead he led them into a rebellion against their creators and eventually banished them from Earth. The other Inhumans became so afraid of Alveus' powers, that they worked with Humans and banished him to Maveth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost The Inhuman's followers, believing him to be destined to rule the world, formed a secret society with the sole purpose to bring their leader back to Earth. Over the centuries, the society grew and evolved, taking many different shapes, being called by many different names, until it became known as HYDRA. Eventually, the society came in possession of the Monolith, but never managed to bring their leader back to Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Living in the Shadows ]] Modern society forced Inhumans to live among the general population, whether it was trying to live normal lives, or living in hiding. Knowing the dangers that could accompany a reveal of their powers, they made sure to hide them and keep them unknown to the outside world. However, occasionally the Inhumans' powers were revealed, with mostly disastrous results. As a result of these incidents, the settlement Afterlife was formed, separated from the outside world. In this settlement were the powered Inhumans, while those not having undergone Terrigenesis could either live in the settlement or stay in normal life. Also with Inhuman genes but not necessarily realizing it were the descendants of Inhumans married to normal humans. Some of these descendants would never realize their heritage, while others did and eventually underwent Terrigenesis. Werner Reinhardt's Discovery is forced to touch a Diviner]] Centuries later, villagers of the Hunan Province, passing on stories about the Kree, or "Blue Angels", found one of the Diviners while digging at night. During World War II, HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt captured these villagers and the artifact, where he discovered that one particular woman, Jiaying, could touch the artifact unharmed, while the others became petrified by it. Before he could discover what made her different, he was forced to evacuate his headquarters to elude the Allied forces. .]] By 1983, Jiaying had become a mentor to young Inhumans who had recently experienced Terrigenesis, each scared and confused; Gordon was one such adolescent, who had gone through Terrigenesis gaining the ability to teleport anywhere on Earth, but had lost his eyes as well, leaving the boy confused and stumbling into walls as he teleported. Though other Inhumans such as Yat-Sen would prepare adolescents for the process, the results were still unpredictable and frightening for each individual.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Eventually, Jiaying became the leader of the Inhumans living in Afterlife, a settlement established to hide them from the rest of the world. In 1989, Reinhardt was released from an Allied prison by HYDRA forces within S.H.I.E.L.D. and was reunited with Jiaying, whom he noticed had not physically aged since their last encounter. Ambitious to regain the youth that he had lost while locked away in prison, Reinhardt vivisected the woman, using part of her biology to revert his aged body to a younger appearance. He then dumped her body in a ditch, where it was discovered by her husband, Calvin Zabo, much to his despair.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury In desperation, Zabo stitched her body back together, and Jiaying's healing ability brought her back to life.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Rescue in Bahrain cradling the deceased Inhuman Katya Belyakov.|right]] In 2008, an Inhuman changed the life of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May from a happily married wife wanting children to an emotionally detached divorcée who strictly followed rules. The Inhuman Eva Belyakov gave Terrigen Crystals to her daughter Katya Belyakov despite Katya not having the proper mental training for obtaining a power. May was forced to kill both the mother and daughter when Katya went insane. This incident affected May because she watched as Katya's touch killed others and Katya was but a child. This incident also changed the Inhuman community to look unfavorably upon those who received their powers without proper training.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda Raina's Journey with a Diviner]] Elsewhere, stories of the Kree were passed to Raina by her grandmother. In Thailand, Raina was taken in by Calvin Zabo, who told her that the stories were true and that she was one of the special people from those tales.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here He offered to help her discover her destiny if she reunited him with his daughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head While working for the Centipede Project, thinking that its director, the Clairvoyant, would tell her of her destiny''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence. The Clairvoyant was actually John Garrett, who took the GH.325 formula and foresaw the rise of the Inhumans. Raina learned that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Skye was actually Zabo's daughterAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag'' and brought him a picture of her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End When Raina obtained a Diviner, she took it to Zabo, who proved to her that she was one of the special people by having her touch it without harm, but told her that he would reveal more upon reunion with his daughter. Battle for the Kree City During a protracted conflict between S.H.I.E.L.D. and a HYDRA branch led by Werner Reinhardt (now going by the name Daniel Whitehall), Grant Ward eventually captured both Raina and Skye for HYDRA, allowing Zabo and his daughter to reunite, where he told her that her birth name was Daisy. Whitehall had Skye touch the Diviner, proving that she was one of the descendants of the experimented upon. Uninterested in what the Diviner could really do, Skye chased Raina into the Kree City under San Juan, Puerto Rico, to stop Raina from using it, but they found themselves locked in a chamber. The Diviner that Raina had brought floated to a pedestal where it opened to reveal the Terrigen Crystals inside and released its Terrigen Mist. Both women underwent Terrigenesis, after which Skye emerged with the power to create earthquakes and Raina grew sharp thorns over most of her body. Afterlife is rescued by Gordon]] Meanwhile, the Inhuman and right hand of their leader Jiaying, Gordon, who owned another Diviner, contacted one of his associates as the Diviner began to glow, informing them that he would begin searching for the two, newly transformed Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become He found Raina first and volunteered to help guide her through the emotional and physical trauma of her change, just as he was guided years before. Though he had the opportunity to teleport Skye, Gordon was sent to retrieve Calvin Zabo, telling the doctor that he was drawing too much attention to the Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us welcomes Skye to Afterlife]] Eventually, Gordon did get Skye and brought her to Afterlife, the Inhuman settlement hidden from the world but accessible through Gordon's teleportation power. There Skye was given a form of acupuncture from Lincoln Campbell that caused her body to adapt to the Terrigenesis. Campbell explained to her that others in Afterlife were jealous of her because she transformed while they still desired for it. Campbell also accidentally revealed that Raina was there also. When Skye attempted to use her power to kill Raina to avenge the death of Antoine Triplett, she was stopped by Jiaying, who offered to be her mentor. Meanwhile, Calvin Zabo was imprisoned in Afterlife and, though Jiaying was thankful to him for reuniting her with their daughter, Daisy, his request to see her was denied and he was kept in his room under the guard of Gordon. Sought by Organisations The Kree Threat hunts down the Diviners]] The transformation also caught the attention of a Kree named Vin-Tak, who believed that Inhumans were abominations that needed to be destroyed in order to prevent others of his own people from restarting their weapons program. He explained to S.H.I.E.L.D. the origin of the Inhumans, while discovering that six Diviners the Kree had hidden on Earth were all missing. Ultimately, Vin-Tak returned to Hala, after being made to forget why he came to Earth, but S.H.I.E.L.D. now had a quest to find the missing Diviners. HYDRA Targets fights Deathlok]] The HYDRA scientist, Dr. List, noticed a "quantum entanglement" anytime Gordon used his teleportation power. Creating instruments to record and trace the phenomenon, List found Ethan Johnston soon after he was brought to a campsite by Gordon. When Gordon brought Skye and Calvin Zabo to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, List followed, with an army of HYDRA operatives, in hopes of capturing the superpowered individual. Gordon quickly returned to Wisconsin after consulting Jiaying and retrieved the father and daughter, though he left Lincoln Campbell behind.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Campbell was captured by HYDRA, along with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Deathlok. S.H.I.E.L.D. performed a rescue for their agent; Skye went also to rescue Campbell. The rescue was successfully and Skye brought the comatose Campbell to the Playground, where he was placed on the Index and humans learned of the existence of the Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen War against the Inhumans Ambush in Afterlife meeting Jiaying]] S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to set up a peace treaty between themselves and the newly discovered species, since Skye explained that past encounters between Humans and Inhumans were not good. The organization also decided that it wanted to place the population on its Index to have them documented. Using the "quantum entanglement" theory of Dr. List, Anne Weaver was able to find Afterlife and S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a convoy to meet Jiaying, the Inhuman leader. Robert Gonzales was chosen to be the spokesman since Phil Coulson was deemed too close to Skye and Kree technology to be objective. As a peace offering, Jiaying turned over Calvin Zabo to S.H.I.E.L.D. However, the meeting did not result in a peace treaty as an angered Jiaying used an artificial Terrigen Crystal to petrify Gonzales, then used his gun to shoot herself in the shoulder. calls for war against S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Bleeding heavily, Jiaying exited the meeting, declaring war. As Jemma Simmons, Skye, Gordon, and Lincoln Campbell ran to her side, Jiaying claimed Gonzales had threatened to kill all the Inhumans, before shooting her. Jiaying ordered Gordon to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D., and he took another Inhuman and attacked a Quinjet, taking one agent prisoner and killing the other. Gordon's companion flew the Quinjet to the building of Jiaying's and Gonzales' meeting and fired at it, destroying it and covering Jiaying's actions, while seeming as if S.H.I.E.L.D. had fired on Afterlife. With this, the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents returned to the Playground. Inhumans who could fight or defend themselves readied to follow Jiaying into a war; others were taken to their homes by Gordon. Hijacking and Retaking of the Iliad ]] Once healed from her wounds, Jiaying met Raina at night. She offered to make Raina an advisor, but Raina refused, saying she had seen Jiaying's real plan and would try to stop it. However, Jiaying killed Raina, only to turn and see Skye had witnessed the murder. When Skye confronted Jiaying over her plan, Jiaying had another Inhuman capture her. 's orders, Calvin Zabo mutates]] Once back at the Playground, Phil Coulson attempted to question Calvin Zabo, only to have him go into cardiac arrest from the formula he had taken in Afterlife. Jemma Simmons tried to revive him, and gave Zabo an adrenaline shot, which was the missing piece to his formula. The resulting transformation left Zabo with extreme strength and numerous physical changes. Zabo wreaked havoc through the Playground until Coulson was able to pin him against the wall and reason with him, leaving Zabo ready to help Coulson fight his wife to save his daughter. leading a team]] Jiaying sent a team of Inhumans including Gordon, Alisha Whitley, and Lincoln Campbell to the Iliad in order to hijack it. The Inhumans quickly took over the ship and welcomed Jiaying onboard, along with cases of synthetic Terrigen Crystals. Campbell warned Jiaying that a emergency beacon had been sent out to the Playground. Jiaying ordered Oliver to expand the beacon to all S.H.I.E.L.D. locations; when he would not, she petrified him along with other agents as an incentive for Anne Weaver to expand the beacon. Alphonso Mackenzie was not captured by the Inhumans, and began an attempt to retake the ship. Mackenzie found and freed Skye, who was being held captive in a cell, and told her to reset the emergency beacon while he searched for the Terrigen Crystals. Skye found the beacon, and changed it, only to be confronted by Campbell. Just as Skye was turning Campbell from Jiaying, Mackenzie knocked him out.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One creating duplicates]] Coulson received the beacon and gathered a team of agents to assist the Iliad. He and May, Zabo, and Fitz flew in the lead Quinjet, which received Skye's signal. Coulson ordered the other Quinjets to fall back while his continued. Arriving at the Iliad, Coulson and Leo Fitz found Mackenzie while Zabo confronted Jiaying. While Zabo failed and was locked up, Coulson and Fitz were able to assist Mackenzie in preventing Gordon from accessing the crystals, fighting him until Gordon teleported onto a pole, impaling himself. However, as he fell, he dropped a crystal he had been holding, and Coulson leaped to catch it. The crystal began petrifying Coulson's arm until Mackenzie chopped it off. kills the Inhuman leader Jiaying]] Jiaying ordered her men to load the crystals onto a Quinjet, but Skye confronted her again. Jiaying tried to kill her daughter by sucking the life force out of her body, only to have Skye use a shockwave to blast the Quinjet into the ocean, meaning the Terrigen Crystals were lost forever. Her plan in ruins, Jiaying tried to kill Skye again, only to be stopped by Calvin Zabo, who broke the two women apart and killed his beloved wife by lifting her in the air and snapping her spine. Zabo then cried over his wife's body. Inhuman Outbreak tries to control his new powers]] Meanwhile, the Terrigen Crystals from the War against the Inhumans dissolved in the ocean, releasing Terrigen Mist which was absorbed into the ecosystem. Fish near the dissolution were turned into Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills that were sold in stores and distributed to the general public.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Descendants of Inhumans who took the pills underwent Terrigenesis and emerged from cocoons with extraordinary powers; Joey Gutierrez in Seattle, Washington was one example. Simultaneously, a new organization called Advanced Threat Containment Unit appeared to contain the newly-enhanced individuals. Believing that the Inhumans were aliens, the organization discovered that someone was killing them; its leader Rosalind Price assumed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was responsible. After meeting with Phil Coulson, it was learned that neither organization committed the crime, but a new being named Lash who sought Inhumans and blasted holes into their chests.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature ]] Daisy Johnson attempted to find other Inhumans to recruit them to her Caterpillars program; Gutierrez was one potential recruit,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Alisha Whitley was another. Alisha recommended Shane and Lori Henson, but Lash killed the couple first. It was learned that Lash was getting intel from Dwight Frye, an Inhuman with the power of species detection, who, due to self-loathing and the physical pain that other Inhumans caused him, relished the deaths that Lash caused. Ultimately, Lash killed him as well when the combined efforts of the ATCU and S.H.I.E.L.D. captured Frye for interrogation. When Andrew Garner was confronted by a team of HYDRA operatives led by Werner von Strucker, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Garner transformed into Lash and attacked one of the HYDRA operatives before Strucker escaped with his life. prepares to battle Lash]] Phil Coulson had gained the trust of Rosalind Price and was allowed inside Endotex Labs, the facility the ATCU was using to hold their captured Inhumans. Coulson witnessed an Inhuman in Suspension Gel and an induced coma; though appalled, he kept his feelings mostly to himself, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide… until he decided to run Operation Spotlight to uncover all of the secrets of the ATCU, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale using the capture of Lash, who was revealed to be the consultant Andrew Garner, as their way in. Coulson called on the help of both S.H.I.E.L.D., the ATCU and Inhumans Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell to battle and defeat Lash. Campbell took the battle as a chance to gain revenge for all the Inhumans Lash had murdered.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory ]] It was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. that the ATCU was a front company used by HYDRA leader Gideon Malick to capture Inhumans to provide Hive with an army upon returning the being to Earth. In order to prevent from HYDRA bringing Hive back, S.H.I.E.L.D. activated the Caterpillars program, and the a group of Inhumans named the Secret Warriors led by Johnson and consisted of Campbell and Joey Gutierrez was founded.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure During a fight between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, the captured Lash was freed from his Containment Module by Jemma Simmons and he used the opportunity to kill the other Inhumans who were imprisoned in the HYDRA Castle. Hive's Reign returns to Earth]] HYDRA eventually succeeded in their mission, as Hive returned from Maveth to Earth in Grant Ward's corpse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Hive slowly restored his power with Gideon Malick's help, and also took control of some Inhumans, such as GiyeraAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back and Lucio.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12. S.H.I.E.L.D. also joined to the Secret Warriors a new member, Elena Rodriguez from Colombia. As a symposium on the Inhumans issue was convened, Malick manipulated the delegates to agree to establishment of a shelter state for Inhumans in Russia. He planned to gain some of the Russian politicians' trust in order to use the Inhuman Androvich to kill the Dimitri Olshenko, the Russian Prime Minister. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. killed the Inhuman before he could assassinate him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.13: Parting Shot. attack Gideon Malick's base]] HYDRA got their hands on the Inhuman Charles Hinton, who could give other people glimpses of the future death of an individual upon physical contact. Daisy Johnson went to rescue him, but he was killed by Malick, who received a glimpse of his future and saw that Hive killed him. Before Hinton died, he touched Johnson and she saw that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would die soon. During the mission, S.H.I.E.L.D. saw Hive in Ward's corpse for the first time.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime After S.H.I.E.L.D. kidnapped Giyera to get from him information on Hive, Giyera hijacked Zephyr One and brought it to Malick's base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost Johnson assembled once again the Secret Warriors to save her teammates, but during the mission, Hive use his power and took control over her. S.H.I.E.L.D. learned about Hive's power and suspected that one of the Secret Warriors might be brainwashed, causing the team to dismantle. Johnson killed Malick under Hive's command and reunited with him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.17: The Team vs. Lash]] Hive left HYDRA in order to continue his plan of world domination. He enthralled the Inhumans Alisha Whitley and JT James and kidnapped the scientist Holden Radcliffe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Together, they created a gaseous substance that turned every human who exposed to it into a Primitive controlled by Hive. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Lash after Hive in order to kill him. Lash freed Johnson from Hive's control, but he was killed by James and failed killing Hive. Meanwhile Brigadier General Glenn Talbot approached Phil Coulson to inform him on behalf of President Matthew Ellis that all the Inhumans working for S.H.I.E.L.D. are required to be registered due to the Sokovia Accords, a document approved by the United Nations that regulated the actions of enhanced individuals.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation and Lincoln Campbell wait for their death]] Johnson told S.H.I.E.L.D. about Hive's plan, to use an atomic bomb to expand the Absolution Virus to the whole world. S.H.I.E.L.D. stooped the lunch and captured Hive. However, Hive managed to escape in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base and turned some agents into Primitives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.21: Absolution Johnson approached him and bagged him to take control over her again, but after he failed, the two fought each other until he knocked her out and took Zephyr One, so he could use it to explode the nuclear bomb. S.H.I.E.L.D. entered the plane, freed Johnson and fought the Primitives. In order to prevent the extinction of the human race, Lincoln Campbell flew a Quinjet with Hive and the bomb inside it to space, causing him and Hive to be killed in a nuclear explosion, just as Johnson had foreseen.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Sokovia Accords ]] In light of the Sokovia Accords and with S.H.I.E.L.D. legitimized again, Director Phil Coulson wanted a powered person the public could trust to be the new Director, so the government suggested Jeffrey Mace.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss In order to give him powers, Glenn Talbot created the Patriot Serum and used it on Mace, who was obtained superhuman strength and subsequently convinced the public that he was an Inhuman.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.10: The Patriot At the same time, Daisy Johnson left S.H.I.E.L.D. and became a vigilante called Quake. Using her powers, Quake fought frequently against criminals organization such as the Watchdogs. The Sokovia Accords required Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, such as Yo-Yo Rodriguez, to sign the Accords,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 1.02: John Hancock therefore subjecting them to the United Nations.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost stands off against Ghost Rider]] The Watchdogs got the Inhumans list from the Sokovia Accords and caused blackouts in every city they were present. They blamed the Inhumans for this and used the fear of civilians to kill 17 Inhumans around the world. At Coulson's suggestion, Mace publicly declaring the Inhumans innocent and the Watchdogs as the true culprits. Senator Ellen Nadeer later publicly stated that her "sources" insisted the Inhumans were guilty.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising Quake and Jemma Simmons found out that the Watchdogs next target was JT James. They tried to protect him but were betrayed by him as a part of his deal with the Watchdogs, revealing that he used his S.H.I.E.L.D. wristwatch to gain access to the Inhuman database. S.H.I.E.L.D eventually captured James with the help of Ghost Rider and created an alliance with Quake.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire Senator Nadeer brought her brother, Vijay, who has been undergoing Terrigenesis for months, to a government lab. She asked Mace for the help of his agent, Jemma Simmons, to free the Inhuman from his shell. Simmons managed successfully to break the Inhuman from his shell, but was immediately taken away from there.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils After the Battle at Chinatown Crew Headquarters, Johnson rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics learns his powers]] After Vijay was freed, Senator Nadeer sent a group of Watchdogs to kill him. After they failed, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to save him, so the Watchdogs tried again, but this time Vijay used his powers to defend himself. Vijay escaped with his sister on a helicopter, there she killed him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Johnson decided to sign the Sokovia Accords. In front of the United States Congress and Senator Nadeer, Johnson had to defend her actions as Quake. Johnson did not eventually sign the Accords.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up Johnson relocated some of the Inhumans S.H.I.E.L.D. oversaw. Meanwhile, Tucker Shockley, whom the Superior had sent, came to Senator Nadeer's office with a Terrigen Crystal to check if she was an Inhuman. However, it turned him into an Inhuman who could turn into flammable gas and reform. He killed Nadeer and escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D., who found him and interrogated him. With his powers, Shockley escaped and planned with the Watchdogs to kill many agents as possible. Johnson confronted him and managed to capture him inside a container.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Inhuman Powers Notable Inhumans Kree Hive True Face.png|Hive † Diviner Quake New Promo.jpg|Daisy Johnson Raina2.0_2.jpg|Raina † Afterlife Singularity_Alisha.jpg|Alisha Whitley † Ethan.png|Ethan Johnston † 138603-0868c-131198.jpg|Eva Belyakov † Scars_9.jpg|Gordon † Failed Experiments 15.jpg|JT James Jiaying-Profile-S2E22.jpg|Jiaying † Jiaying Assistant.png|Jiaying's Assistant Katya.png|Katya Belyakov † Promolincoln.png|Lincoln Campbell † Lori Henson.png|Lori Henson † Michael.png|Michael Shane Henson.png|Shane Henson † Wilton.jpg|Wilton Yatsen.jpg|Yat-Sen Inhuman Outbreak Lash_Promotional.jpg|Andrew Garner † JoeyGutierrez-MavethPromo.jpg|Joey Gutierrez Dwight Frye.jpeg|Dwight Frye † Giyera-ProfileSpacetime.PNG|Giyera † Yo-Yo S4.jpg|Elena Rodriguez Lucio S3.jpg|Lucio † EdenFesi.png|Eden Fesi Androviç.png|Androvich † Spacetime1.jpg|Charles Hinton † Charles Austin.png|Charles Austin Charles Black.png|Charles Black Charles Dwyer.png|Charles Dwyer Charles Hudson.png|Charles Hudson Charles Kowalski.png|Charles Kowalski Charles Schwah.png|Charles Schwah Vijay Nadeer.jpg|Vijay Nadeer Terrence Shockley.png|Tucker Shockley Contained Inhumans Inumanimaveth2.jpg|Richardson † Inumanimaveth2.jpg|Flores † Ihumansmaveth.jpg|Ramirez † Ihumansmaveth.jpg|Gray † Inhumansmaveth3.png|Robinson † Inhumansmaveth3.png|Nguyen † Untransformed Inhumans Robin Hinton.png|Robin Hinton - Charles Hinton's daughter Inhuman Royal Family Black Bolt temp profile.jpg|Black Bolt Medusa Profile.JPG|Medusa Crystal Profile.jpg|Crystal Maximus Cheung promo.jpg|Maximus Gordon Temp Profile.JPG|Gorgon Triton.jpg|Triton Lockjaw.jpg|Lockjaw Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Inhumans were created by the Kree experiments designed to "jump-start" genetic modifications previously made by the Celestials on human beings, as soldiers in their war with the s. The Supreme Intelligence ordered the end of the project when he foresaw they would destroy him. The Inhumans since divided into several tribes who have migrated across the globe and even into space. The most notable Inhuman settlement of Attilan was led by the Inhuman Royal Family that consists of Black Bolt, Medusa, Karnak, Gorgon, Crystal, Triton, Lockjaw, and their rogue relative Maximus the Mad. Another notable settlement was the city of Orollan, led by Inhuman zealot Lash. *Vin-Tak and Sif stated Earth was only one of the worlds that the Kree succeeded with in creating Inhumans. In the comics, the other four species are the Dire Wraiths, Kymellians, Centaurians, and the Badoon which later led to the formation of the Universal Inhumans upon Black Bolt's return. The last two, who exist in the MCU, are considered to be separate unrelated alien species. *According to Raina's vision, Daisy Johnson will one day lead the Inhumans. *According to Lincoln Campbell, Inhuman powers aren't random, but are given to fill an evolutionary need at the time and to create equilibrium within the species. *As exemplified by Ellen and Vijay Nadeer, the Inhuman gene is not always passed on. Vijay went through Terrigenesis after being exposed to the Terrigen, while Ellen remained human. **Inhumans share 99.8% of their genome with Humans. Behind the Scenes *Due to having the rights to the X-Men and "mutants" as defined in the Marvel continuity, Inhumans in the Marvel Cinematic Universe are filling a role similar to mutants in the main Marvel Universe. References External Links * * Category:Race Category:Inhumans Category:Species from the Nine Realms